CBBC (TV channel)
CBBC is a BBC Television channel aimed at 7 to 12 year olds. Launched on 11 February 2002, it broadcasts from 7am to 7pm on Freeview, cable, IPTV and digital satellite, occupying the same bandwidth as, but a different channel position from BBC Three. CBeebies is its sister service for younger children. Since 27 March 2013, CBBC has been carried by the British Forces Broadcasting Service (BFBS), sharing a channel with BBC Two.[1] The channel was named Channel of the Year at the Children's BAFTA awards in November 2008. The channel averages 300,000 viewers daily.[2] History The CBBC strand given a launch date what was originally launched on 9 September 1985 on BBC One, and was eventually launched in a different date as a separate channel running alongside the strand in 2002 on all major platforms. It had to share bandwidth with another channel on the DTT platform: this was initially BBC Knowledge on the ITV Digital platform,[3] but following their collapse, the channel shared bandwidth with BBC Choice on the replacement system Freeview. In both cases, the channels could be accessed by separate numbers. From launch, the channel was notably separate from the strand it was created from. While on screen both used the same logos and many of the same presenters, the studios were different: the new channel using TC2while the strand used the purpose built TC9. TC2 however was shared by the channel so other programmes, such as short Newsround bulletins, as well as the magazine show Xchange also came from the studio. Throughout the channel's life, the channel became less and less distinctive from its strand counterpart and resources were reduced: the continuity presenters were reduced in number from two to one, with Simon Grant, Matt Edmondson and Angellica Bell leaving as CBBC studio presenters without being replaced, and the studios were replaced with a colour separation overlay (CSO) set in studio TC12. In 2007, the BBC confirmed plans for a major rebrand of CBBC, with new channel idents and presentation launching on 3 September 2007. Towards the latter part of its life, the channel has increased its accessibility to its audience: the new look links the service to the website heavily, and the rebrand of the website in 2011 has increased this access. On 22 August 2008, the BBC Press Office announced that the channel would be available live on the CBBC website from 16 September,[4] with the possibility that the channels hours may extend to 9.00pm being announced as part of the BBC's review in strategy on 2 March 2010.[5] CBBC's reach further expanded with the addition of the channel on the Sky EPG in the Republic of Ireland on 12 May 2011.[6] On the same day BBC Three, BBC Four and CBeebies were also added to the Irish EPG. On 6 March 2014 the BBC confirmed the bandwidth from the closure of BBC Three will be used to create BBC One +1 and extending the hours of CBBC to 8pm.[7] CBBC aired on Freeview channel 30 from 2002-2005, but moved to channel 60 in late 2005. In 2007, the channel relaunched on channel 70. In early 2014, Freeview announced the channel would move to channel 120. Management Along with CBBC, the CBBC channel is operated by the BBC Children's department within the BBC and is part of the BBC North group. BBC Children's was originally based in the East Tower of BBC Television Centre since the department's inception, but moved to MediaCityUK in Salford in September 2011, and the live presentation links used throughout the day are now recorded and broadcast from there. The channel is answerable to the CBBC Channel controller Damian Kavanagh, in post since 2009, and to the director of BBC Children's Joe Godwin, appointed in 2009 and in charge of the whole direction of the channel and its strand counterpart. Programming The remit of CBBC is to provide a wide range of high quality, distinctive content for 6–12 year olds, including drama, entertainment, comedy, animation, news and factual. The great majority of this content should be produced in the UK. CBBC should provide a stimulating, creative and enjoyable environment that is also safe and trusted. The service should have a particular focus on informal learning, with an emphasis on encouraging participation.— CBBC Remit[8] The CBBC channel's programming output is very similar to the strand shown on BBC One. The channel often complements this strand with programmes shown earlier than on the terrestrial channels, repeats or whole series shown in a day, alongside other exclusive commissions. Most viewed programmes The following is a list of the ten most watched shows on CBBC, based on Live +7 data supplied by BARB.[9] Class TV As part of the channel's original remit, the channel originally needed to show 100 hours a year of factual and schools programmes.[10] The service managed this by introducing the Class TV strand to the channel, which would air educational programming for approximately two hours each day in the late morning, with normal programming resuming in the early afternoon. Much of this programming was old BBC Schools programming shown, in some cases, decades before and which was for the most part still relevant. Very little new schools programmes were commissioned. CBBC Puppets Presentation The CBBC channel has had relatively similar presentation to that of its strand counterpart. The logo has consistently remained the same as the service; green coloured blobs at the beginning of its life and the current green and white logo since September 2007. The channel has mainly utilised presenters from the main service, with a few presenters appearing mostly on the new channel; Gemma Hunt and Anne Foy being notable examples and appearing consistently until August 2007. At the beginning of September 2007, along with the relaunch, the same presenters of the CBBC channel would also feature on the CBBC on BBC One and Two. When the channel launched, presentation was located in TC2 at BBC Television Centre, where the channel shared studio facilities with the channel's original magazine show Xchange. This changed in Autumn 2004, when the channel moved to TC9 following the normal CBBC links move to TC10; however this was changed in March 2006 so that all CBBC and CBBC channel links were located in TC9. A further change was to take place on 4 December 2006 when all output moved to a Chroma key set within TC12, and was presented by only one presenter. This short live decision lasted until the 2007 relaunch, which involved a new 'office' set being constructed, initially in TC12 and then in a new studio facility in the East Tower of Television Centre. In 2011, the CBBC Channel moved to MediaCityUK and has been presented from there since 5 September 2011. CBBC HD CBBC HD Logo. On 16 July 2013, the BBC announced that a high-definition (HD) simulcast of CBBC would be launched by early 2014.[11] The channel launched on 10 December 2013.[12] The channel broadcasts on the BBC's existing HD multiplex on Freeview and shares its stream with BBC Three HD as they air at different times. Prior to launch, the majority of CBBC's HD output was broadcast on BBC HD before its closure on 26 March 2013. The HD channel was not added to the Sky EPG in the Republic of Ireland. From 16 July to 5 August 2014, CBBC HD was temporarily removed from Freeview during the 2014 Commonwealth Games to let BBC Three (and BBC Three HD) broadcast 24 hours a day, similar to how BBC Parliament was removed during the 2008 and 2012 Summer Olympics. Other services CBBC Extra As from 2013, CBBC Extra is now also accessed by the CBBC website.[13] CBBC Extra is a free interactiveTELEVISION SERVICE from CBBC provided by the BBC Red Button. It is accessible from the CBBC channel by pressing red and then selecting CBBC Extra from the main menu. It can also be accessed from any other BBC channel by pressing red and going to page number 570. The service differs across digital platforms, for example Sky viewers can access a video loop. Its availability on Freeview is dependent upon BBC Red Button not showing other interactive services, such as major sports events coverage.[14] The service offers numerous features including Newsround, Horoscopes, Chris/Dodge's Blog, viewer content and jokes and other interactive elements. CBBC Online The CBBC website provides a wide range of activities for viewers aged 6–15, such asGAMES, videos, puzzles, printable pages, pre-moderated message boards and frequently updated news feeds. It contains pages for the majority of its current programming with various content on each. There are also micro-sites from Newsround and Sportsround, providing children with news and sport, as well as the CBBC iPlayer to replay CBBC programmes for up to seven days. Category:2002 establishments in the United Kingdom Category:BBC television channels in the United Kingdom Category:Children's television networks Category:Children's television channels in the United Kingdom Category:Commercial-free television networks Category:Television channels and stations established in 2002 Category:Television channels in the United Kingdom